


Анналы

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Нейтан постепенно превращается в адвоката, холодного и резкого, которым его всегда хотел видеть отец; но иногда прежний Нейтан всё же просвечивает сквозь эту броню, подобно редким лучам солнца, которыми Питер дорожит больше, чем он когда-либо сможет признать.





	Анналы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Annals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706165) by fancyjules. 



Анна́лы.

1\. Запись событий в хронологической последовательности.

2\. Ранняя форма исторических повествовательных источников; летопись.

3\. Употребительное название научных журналов.

I. Лето

Питер учится плавать летом, которое вошло в число самых жарких за всю историю метеорологических наблюдений. Его няня, являющаяся также дипломированным спасателем, молодая и загорелая — и слишком умная, чтобы быть простой няней, если бы не блестящая рекомендация, которую она получит от мистера Петрелли, когда займётся чем-то большим и лучшим, чем его младший сын. Несмотря на дополнительные обязанности, которые были указаны в прикреплённом к рекомендации описании работы, ей, похоже, искренне нравится Питер и его выходки.

— Вот так, Питер! Продолжай грести! Нет, нет, держи лицо над водой!

Нейтан не обращает внимания на ободряющие слова Даниэль и сосредотачивается на газете, которую держит в руках. Июльский воздух душен и влажен, и шрифт начинает расплываться в его мокрых от пота ладонях, пачкая их чернилами. Это заставляет его нахмуриться.

Он бросает взгляд на младшего брата, упорно силящегося плавать по-собачьи в мелкой части бассейна, и старается не задерживать его на няне Питера, такой роскошной и стройной в этом красном бикини. И всё же он пойман, и на его лице расцветает лёгкая улыбка, когда Даниэль подмигивает ему.

Нейтану пятнадцать лет — почти шестнадцать, — но выглядит он на все семнадцать, и он знает, что фамильная красота и манеры рода Петрелли сослужат ему хорошую службу позже, когда Питер уснёт, Даниэль будет вести непристойные разговоры по телефону со своим парнем, а родители уедут на какое-то мероприятие, чтобы заняться тем же, чем они обычно занимаются в таких случаях. Нейтан принимает решение пригласить Мэгги Уолш на свидание и оценивает свои шансы на переход на следующий уровень, когда плаксивый голос Питера вторгается в его мысли.

— Даниэль, я хочу есть! — говорит он, вылезая из бассейна и вставая на его край; его тело сотрясает дрожь. Губы мальчика посинели от слишком долгого нахождения в воде, а купальный костюм прилип к его худым ногам. — Сделаешь мне бутерброд с арахисовым маслом?

— Конечно, Питер, — весело отзывается Даниэль. — Только нужно удостовериться, что Нейтан присмотрит за тобой, пока я буду в доме.

Питер подбегает к брату и останавливается слишком близко у его шезлонга, отчего маленькие капельки падают с его волос на руки Нейтана.

— Ты присмотришь за мной, Нейтан? Даниэль идёт делать мне бутерброд! — кричит он так, будто Нейтан не слышал их разговор.

— Хорошо, — лениво тянет тот и возвращается к газете.

Питер по-прежнему стоит на месте и молча смотрит на него; он такой маленький, а взгляд его щенячьих глаз такой умоляющий, что Нейтан чувствует, как вся его решимость рушится. Он знает, что Питер — его слабое место, и совершенно некруто обожать своего младшего брата так же, как Нейтан обожает Питера, особенно когда ты в старшей школе; но Питер украл его сердце в тот самый день, когда его принесли из больницы — розового и невозможно крошечного, в шапочке, которая была ему велика примерно на шесть размеров.

— Чего тебе, мелкий? — Нейтан тяжело вздыхает, выражая показное расстройство.

Питер переминается с ноги на ногу, разбрызгивая воду по внутреннему дворику.

— Что читаешь?

— Газету, дурачок. — Нейтан широко улыбается, и Питер смеётся пронзительным и счастливым смехом.

— Можно мне тоже? — интересуется Питер, потому что он постепенно учится читать.

Нейтан снова тяжело вздыхает, на этот раз ещё более преувеличенно, и Питер хватает брата за руку сморщенными от воды пальцами и трясёт его.

— Не-е-е-е-е-ейтан! — тянет Питер и хохочет, потому что узнаёт правила игры и безукоризненно играет свою роль.

Нейтан приподнимает газету, и миниатюрная фигурка Питера запрыгивает на шезлонг рядом с ним. Он всё ещё мокрый после бассейна, что вызывает шок у тёплой кожи Нейтана, но мальчику удаётся принять настолько идеальное положение рядом с ним, что он не возражает.

— Хорошо, мой маленький рыб, — говорит Нейтан. — Прочитай-ка мне про фондовый рынок.

Позже, когда Даниэль возвращается с двумя бутербродами с арахисовым маслом и желе и стаканом молока («Прости, что так долго, Питер! Твоему отцу понадобилась кое-какая помощь»), она обнаруживает мальчиков Петрелли свернувшимися калачиком и прижавшимися друг к дружке, дремлющих в жарком летнем зное.

II. Зима

Нейтан женится в самый разгар зимы, в один из немногих тёплых и светлых дней. Питер думает, что это как будто про него: Нейтан постепенно превращается в адвоката, холодного и резкого, которым его всегда хотел видеть отец; но иногда прежний Нейтан всё же просвечивает сквозь эту броню, подобно редким лучам солнца, которыми Питер дорожит больше, чем он когда-либо сможет признать.

Хайди выглядит великолепно, и Нейтан сияет от нескрываемого счастья, когда священник объявляет их мужем и женой. Церемония проходит в красивой старой ратуше в родном городе Хайди, и Питера не удивляет тонкая элегантность помещения. Он чувствует себя неуютно в смокинге и радуется, что не привёл пару, хотя Нейтан и позволил ему это сделать. Питер только посмеялся: ему шестнадцать, и он явно не так хорош, как был Нейтан в его возрасте — кого он мог пригласить?

Нейтан не видел в роли свидетеля никого, кроме брата, и Питер произносит прекрасную речь о том, каким примером для него всегда был Нейтан, и это далеко не пустые слова. Позже он просит кузена принести ему из бара пиво и выпивает его в одиночестве, стоя на балконе приёмного зала.

— Тут холодно, — предостерегает его Нейтан; Питер понимает, что это его брат, услышав его шаги по бетонному полу, поэтому даже не оборачивается. Нейтан слегка толкает его плечом и протягивает ещё одну банку с пивом. Питер принимает её с лёгкой благодарной улыбкой, и братья, опершись о перила, молчаливо потягивают свои напитки на холодном зимнем воздухе.

III. Осень

Питер сообщает о своём решении стать медбратом осенью. Хайди, которая всегда поддерживала Питера, настолько счастлива, что он нашёл дело по душе, что начинает плакать. Кроме того, она на восьмом месяце беременности, и её чрезмерная радость вызывает у парня широкую улыбку. Он утыкается лицом в плечо женщины; его рубашка намокает от её слёз. Хайди с извинениями отстраняется, но Питер очень рад, что хоть кто-то на его стороне.

Мать сбита с толку его выбором, а отец откровенно зол, что сын не собирается продолжать дело семьи. Но Питер знает, что они так отреагируют, поэтому игнорирует их. Только реакция Нейтана имеет для него значение, и от внимания Питера не ускользает то, как брат расстроено щёлкает челюстями и насколько вымученно звучат его слова одобрения.

Но Нейтан заставляет себя улыбнуться, и его объятия кажутся вполне искренними. И всё же Питер не может понять, что действительно чувствует его брат. Ведь Нейтан теперь политик, и Питер не знает, что хуже: Нейтан-политик или Нейтан-адвокат.

Спустя некоторое время суматоха утихает и вся семья возвращается к трапезе. Они стараются не касаться решения Питера в беседе, потому что Петрелли — старый и почтенный род, и он не терпит перемен и инноваций, особенно со стороны его младшего члена.

— Почему, Питер? — спрашивает Нейтан после обеда, когда они собираются уходить.

Питер недолго молчит.

— Потому что я не могу быть таким, как ты, — мягко произносит он и смотрит на занавески, которыми играет лёгкий осенний ветерок.

IV. Весна

Их отец умирает весной.

Питер более расстроен, чем он ожидал, и он поражён своей реакцией. Нейтан произносит хвалебную речь на похоронах, и Питер видит, как хладнокровие брата ненадолго изменяет ему, и чувствует, как глаза щиплет от его проникновенных слов. Мать, онемевшая от горя, тяжело опирается на него во время службы, и Питер наконец понимает, что каждый день чувствуют семьи его пациентов. Они хоронят его на семейном кладбище, и Питер спрашивает себя, сколько времени осталось до того момента, когда мать займёт место рядом с ним.

После этого все собираются в особняке Петрелли, но Питер не в силах выносить духоту в доме своего детства и жалость в глазах людей, которые ему никогда не нравились. Он уходит к бассейну, садится в давно забытый шезлонг и слушает, как колышущиеся над ним листья шепчутся между собой в полной тишине.

Нейтан присоединяется к нему, как Питер и предполагал, и они долгое время сидят молча. Питер знает, как они, наверное, глупо смотрятся — взрослые мужчины в дорогих костюмах и отполированных ботинках, лежащие у заброшенного бассейна. Сначала Питер улыбается, а потом начинает смеяться, потому что отец никогда его не принимал и даже после его смерти Питер чувствует его неодобрение.

Смех Нейтана более медленный, чем у Питера, и менее искренний, и в конце концов парень видит, как его брат расклеивается. Нейтан сворачивается в шезлонге, яростно вытирая глаза, и сердце Питера обливается кровью за брата, который так старался порадовать отца, что в итоге превратился в него.

Ботинки Питера глухо стучат по бетону, когда он подходит к Нейтану и ложится рядом с ним. Он тянется к руке брата, берёт её в свою — даже после стольких лет она всё ещё больше, чем его собственная — и легко сжимает.

— Не плачь, мой маленький рыб, — шепчет он, и при звуке старого прозвища Нейтан издаёт дрожащий смешок.

Позже, когда их не было уже несколько часов, Хайди ищет и обнаруживает мальчиков Петрелли свернувшимися калачиком и прижавшимися друг к дружке, дремлющих на прохладном весеннем воздухе.


End file.
